


Just You

by PadacklesBitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Brother fucking, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadacklesBitches/pseuds/PadacklesBitches
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have never had a normal life. They hunt monsters, who does that? So taking their relationship to the next level just makes sense, even though they’d never actually acted on their feelings until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @alltheshrinks for being my beta and helping me along the way.

Sam Winchester’s long fingers wrapped around the tumbler of whiskey that was placed before him on the bar; smoke permeated the dive that he and his brother Dean, along with many other hunters, frequented when passing through the small Maryland town. Dean was within eyesight, his lean, six foot frame bent over a pool table lining up his next shot. He was most likely playing for fun tonight instead of money, a little down time after the last hunt which had exhausted them both. Sam glanced at the amber liquid in his glass and sighed as he took a sip. Lately, it seemed all he and Dean did was one hunt after another, no breaks, no rest and there was always either some monster to kill, or some big bad to hunt. Today, though, they were stopping for a breather. 

Out of habit, Dean glanced up from the pool table to check up on Sam, standing straight up, his body tensed when he saw someone staring at Sam. Dean was beyond your typical protective brother, in his mind he was put on this earth to protect people; Sam being number one on that list. He didn’t like the way this pretty boy was staring at his brother. The man he was playing pool with made a disgruntled noise, snapping Dean out of it and forcing him to move to take his next shot, still glancing up at his brother as much as possible. 

Sam felt eyes on him, he knew when he was being watched, after years of hunting he was always aware of his surroundings. He also knew his brother was tense about whoever was watching him. 

“Looks like Shane’s got eyes for you, Winchester.” Billy, the bartender, chuckled. He was an older guy, graying beard and standard hunter’s flannel. 

“Aw shut it, Billy,” Sam smiled back. “‘Nother one please.” He said, sliding the now empty glass toward the bartender. 

Shane approached the empty barstool next to Sam. 

“Seat taken?” He asked, a flirtatious smirk on his almost too pretty face. 

“Nah, go for it.” Sam gestured to the open stool. He looked at Shane. He was definitely younger than Sam, tall, probably an inch shorter than Dean, with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He had almost a surfer look to him, and there were only a few scars that marred his perfect, tan skin. Sam found himself appreciating the sight before him. He never slept with men, never picked up men, and the only man he’d ever wanted before was someone he knew he could never have. He could never even allow himself to think about it. Yet, here he was, looking at this good looking, young man, who clearly was into him by the way his eyes raked over his body and his tongue slowly licked his lips. 

Dean finished his game and stood watching what was going down, the fury burning inside him he felt from his toes to the top of his head. He knew he was about to blow a gasket, didn’t like this young, newbie hunter, twink bitch hitting on his brother; he was furious.

Sam and Shane had made their introductions and were talking and laughing, comparing crazy hunting stories. It didn’t take long for them to both realize what the other did, this bar was known as a hunter’s retreat. Sam noticed that Shane leaned in more and more and even batted his eyes a bit. He was amused, appreciating the attention, but not turned on. Sam might have even hooked up with the guy if he wasn’t secretly completely hung up on someone else. Shane smiled at Sam and put his hand on his knee. 

Dean saw red, no one touched his Sammy. He stormed over to his brother’s side, noticing Sam look up with a confused look on his face at Dean’s rage. 

“Sam. Time to go. Now.” Dean clipped. 

“Go ahead, Dean. I’m gonna finish my drink. I’ll meet you at the room in a few. Just gotta settle my tab, I’ll be five-ten minutes behind you.” Sam replied, still confused. He felt like he could almost actually SEE steam coming out of Dean’s ears. 

“I’ll wait.” Dean snarled. He turned to Shane, “You’re done here.”

Shane stood up. He looked like he was about to go toe to toe with Dean but Sam shook his head at him in warning. 

“Whatever. Nice meeting you, Sammy.” Shane said, sweetly.

“It’s SAM.” Dean growled. 

Shane walked away, presumably to join the table of hunters he had vacated earlier to talk to Sam. 

“Dean, what the hell?” Sam nearly shouted at his brother. 

“No. Not here.” Dean said through gritted teeth. He watched as Sam downed the rest of his drink and slammed a few bills on the bar top. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door, Dean hot on his heels. 

They were staying at the no-tell motel across the parking lot, so they just rushed over to their room; Sam got to the door first, unlocking it and smashing the door open. 

“What the FUCK is your problem, Dean!?” Sam yelled. 

Dean slammed the door, then grabbed his brother by his red and black flannel and pushed him hard against the motel wall. 

“No, the question is what the fuck is YOUR problem, Sam? What was that in there? What were you doing? You’re not gay! Why would you let some twink bitch touch you like that?” Dean spat out in rage.

“Oh, is that what this is about Dean? You’re a fucking homophobe now? First of all, so what if I’m attracted to a guy. What the fuck does that matter to YOU? You fuck more girls in a week than I do in a fucking year, but it’s not ok if I’m into dick?” Sam screamed.

“Why is it that you don’t fuck girls, Sam? Is it because you’re gay? How long have you been gay? And why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Dean’s voice cracked, and Sam realized quickly that it wasn’t anger, it was hurt. Dean’s feelings were hurt.

“I’m not gay, Dean, not really. I mean, shit. Nevermind.” Sam pushed Dean off of him and sat on the bed closest to the door, pouting.

“No, what the fuck Sam? Since when have you been into dick? And why didn’t you ever fucking tell me!?” Dean asked, toning down the anger in his voice. 

“Since,” Sam took a deep breath, “Since I walked in on you jerking off when I was 16. Since I got back from Stanford and have to watch you flaunt your naked ass around the motel rooms. Since, I don’t know Dean.” Sam huffed.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was softer now. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had lusted after his baby brother for years, and this whole time Sam, wait, what the fuck was Sam. “Sammy, answer me. Please be honest. Is it men you’re into, or is it, is it just me you’re into?”

Sam looked at his brother with so much fear in his eyes, and oddly he saw the exact fear looking back; the fear of rejection, fear of fucking up their relationship, fear of crossing lines doing something they knew would never be understood or accepted. 

“Just you,” Sam whispered. Dean licked his lips. He reached out for Sam slowly, as if he were trying to coax an injured animal to him. Sam scooted over to him, looking at him with those big hazel puppy dog eyes. 

“Damn it, Sammy.” Dean said grabbing his face and crashing their lips together. “All this fucking time, you could have said something,” he said between heated kisses. “You never shut the fuck up about anything, but this? You stay quiet for years.” He licked his way into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam pulled Dean in closer, pulling them down onto the bed so Dean’s body covered his. Dean moaned into the kiss running his strong hands down Sam’s long, lean body. Sam started to unbutton the flannel his brother was wearing, then pulled the offending garment off his body. 

“Why the fuck do you wear so many God damn layers!” The younger brother huffed. 

Dean laughed, pulling back and letting his eyes rake up and down Sam’s body. “Could say the same to you, Sammy.” 

The two of them grappled with their clothing, removing layer upon layer until they got to skin; Dean looked at his brother reverently. “Damn, Sammy, wanted you like this for so fucking long.”

He kissed the tanned skin of Sam’s chest, licking and nipping as Sam’s breath grew heavier, fingers tracing scars, both old and new; that didn’t turn Dean off, it was the opposite, a reminder of all of the things they’d been through together. 

Sam’s hands gently ran up and down Dean’s back, loving the feel of his pale, freckled skin. They were down to their boxer briefs and Dean pushed his erection against Sam’s. Eliciting a moan from the younger sibling. “If you keep that up I’m gonna come before we get to the good stuff.” 

Dean chuckled and pulled back. He slid his and Sam’s underwear off and sat on his heels. “I’ve never done this before, Sam, not with a dude. I mean, I’ve looked stuff up, wondering what it would be like...but I’ve never done it.” Dean admitted.

“Me neither, Dean. I want to, though. We’ve both got an idea how it works; I’ve got lube in my bag, I just...I want you inside me. I want to feel you.”

Dean gripped the base of his cock, preventing his orgasm that was rushing to the surface at those words. “Sammy, you can’t say shit like that or we won’t get there!”

Sam laughed. “Get the lube.”

Dean crawled off the bed and rummaged through Sam’s bag until he came up holding the lube with a grin on his face, triumphantly. Sam chuckled, softly, “Come here, idiot.” 

Dean, still grinning, crawled his way up his brother’s body placing soft kisses along the way. His hands caressed Sam’s thighs, abdomen, then his chest. Dean bent down and sucked lightly at Sam’s left nipple, then the right. Sam arched up at the contact. 

“Mmm, so responsive.” Dean whispered. He sat back on his heels again and tapped Sam’s legs so he would bend them, exposing himself in a way he never had for anyone. 

Dean kissed Sam’s inner thigh, then tentatively licked the younger man’s heavy balls. His brother was panting, and repeating Dean’s name like a mantra. 

Dean paused, looking down at Sam’s waiting body, he took a deep breath, realizing he was about to cross the last, very important line. He looked at Sam’s face, flushed and sweaty, their eyes locked together.

“You sure about this, Sammy? There’s no going back.” He asked, softly.

“If you stop now, I will kill you in your sleep.” Sam replied.

Dean chuckled. “Ok. I got you,” he said.

Dean squirted some lube on his finger and softly rubbed at Sam’s hole, causing a whine. “Do it,” the taller hunter grunted.

Dean pressed in slowly, not wanting to tear his brother’s virgin ass, pulling out a bit then pressed in further, and continued to do so until his finger was all the way in. Then, he twisted his index finger, crooking it a bit.

“Holy Fuck!” Sam shouted, pushing his ass back onto Dean’s finger.

“Like that, Sammy?” he smiled, knowing he found the right spot.

Sam just moaned in response. Dean continued until Sam asked for more, then pulled his finger out, added more lube to two then pressed in with both. Sam was moaning and panting as Dean worked his fingers inside him. Sam started fucking himself of his brother’s fingers and Dean marveled at the sight.

“So fucking hot; I can’t believe we’re doing this, can’t believe we never have.” Dean’s voice was deep and full of need.

“I’m ready.” Sam replied.

Dean sat back again, looking down at Sam. 

“Condom?” he asked. 

“No. I know you’re clean as much as you get tested, I am too.” Sam replied, “No, fucking do it, you pussy.”

Dean laughed out right. He slicked himself up with more lube than necessary, then leaned over his brother, placing one arm next to Sam’s head holding himself up, the other around his dick, guiding it into Sam. 

He pushed in slower than he did with his fingers; he knew it would hurt so he wanted to take his time, to cause less pain. The head of his cock breached Sam’s tight hole. Sam gasped. 

“You ok?” Dean asked.

“Yeah...just...big. Fuck. Burns a little,” Sam panted.

Dean pushed in a little more, then waited before proceeding to go slowly, until his balls were resting against Sam’s ass.

“All the way in, “he grunted, trying his hardest to stay still until Sam was ready.

Sam ground his hips and that was the only sign Dean needed, pulling out half way, he then pushed back in harder. He continued that rhythm until he hit that special part inside Sam, the one that made him writhe beneath him. 

Dean then pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in causing Sam to cry out Dean’s name; he continued fucking his brother slow, deep and hard until Sam begged him to go faster. He didn’t deny him, he pulled his hips out and thrust back in over and over looking down at Sam’s neglected, leaking cock. 

He wrapped one hand around Sam and continued to fuck him hard and deep. 

“Fuck! Dean, so fucking good. I’m gonna come,” Sam shouted and then erupted all over his brother’s hand and his own stomach and chest. 

Feeling his brother clench around him with the force of his orgasm pushed Dean over the edge and he moaned Sam’s name as he filled him up, then collapsed onto Sam.

“Get offa me, lard ass.” Sam teased after he caught his breath.

“Lard ass? My ass is perfect.” Dean mumbled into Sam’s shoulder as he slowly pulled his soft cock out of Sam’s body. Dean fell next to Sam, who immediately rolled over and rested his head on Dean’s chest.

“Shoulda known you were a cuddler,” Dean teased.

“Shhh, shut up. Sleep.” Sam said mid-yawn. 

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple.  
“Ok, Sammy. Whatever you want.” He said softly, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight filtered in through the cracks of the curtains softly illuminating the room. Sam opened his eyes, disoriented at first. He then felt warmth wrapped around him, the memory from the night before flooded him and he smiled. His body ached, but in a good way, like after an amazing work out; he stretched and yawned, rousing Dean who was curled up behind him.

“How the fuck did I end up the little spoon?” Sam mumbled.

“I’m older. Shut up. Sleeping.” Dean replied, voice deep and rough with sleep.

Sam rolled his eyes then got up to relieve his bladder. When he got back to bed Dean was laying on his back, asleep; he looked like an invitation. Sam slipped the blankets down to Dean’s knees. His cock lay soft against his thigh and Sam knew just the way to fix that, he knelt down next to Dean, softly, as to not wake him. He bent over and lifted Dean’s cock to his lips, licking the head almost shyly. Dean started to stir, but didn’t wake up. Sam decided to just go for it and wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock and sucked, he swirled his tongue and felt it harden in his mouth. 

Dean’s hands fell onto Sam’s head, “Sammy, what are...oh fuck, that feels good.”

Sam continued to lick and suck at Dean’s cock as the praise from his brother spurred him on; Dean was trying his hardest not to fuck into Sam’s mouth, knowing he’d never done this before. Sam had Dean’s hips pinned anyway, so his movements were shallow when he did lose control. 

It didn’t take long before Dean was moaning Sam’s name. “Sam, Sammy, oh shit, Sam. Fuck. Your fucking mouth, baby, I’m gonna come; fuck, I’m coming.”

Sam pulled back a little, sucking at the tip when Dean started to come. He swallowed everything his brother gave him then pulled off with a pop, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned at his brother. 

“Jesus, Sam. You’re going to be the death of me. Come here,” he said pulling Sam into a deep, wet kiss. He could taste himself on Sam’s tongue which made his cock twitch. 

Dean pushed Sam to his back, kissed his way down Sam’s body and tentatively licked at his shaft. Sam rubbed Dean’s shoulders and arms as encouragement, he really didn’t expect his macho brother to reciprocate, but was pleasantly surprised when he did. Dean’s sinful lips swallowed Sam’s achingly hard cock down, he teased and sucked and licked until Sam was incoherent. 

“Dean... D. Come...Gonna,” was all he gasped out before he filled his brother’s mouth with his release; Dean swallowed most of it, but some dribbled down his chin. He smiled up at Sam, who pulled him down and licked the remaining come off his brother’s chin. 

Dean kissed Sam slow and languid, Sam pulled back, a weird look on his face. “What?” Dean asked, laying next to his brother.

“You really aren’t freaked out by this?” Sam asked.

“Should I be? I mean, our lives kinda led us to this. I freaked out more when I first started having those feelings, before you left for college; then you left and I got the freaking out out of my system and just fucking missed you. So, no, I’m not freaking out. What’s the worst people will say ‘look at those brother fuckers?’” I mean, we’ve been called worse, and hell, we’ve already been accused of doing this for years. It is what it is.”

“Brother fuckers? That’s the best you can come up with?” Sam laughed.

“What? You expect something more eloquent a few minutes after an orgasm, Sammy?”

Both brothers laughed and Dean got up to shower. Once he was out Sam, went in. Dean was on the laptop when Sam came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair. “I think I found a case.” Dean said taking a bite from the leftover pizza. 

Sam turned his nose up at the day old, cold pizza and sat down beside Dean. “What’s the case?” He asked. 

An hour later the boys were in the Impala on the road to Point Lookout Maryland, one of the most haunted places in the US. 

They arrived at the small town just a few hours later. They went to the lighthouse to check things out, construction workers had claimed a circular saw that was not plugged in flew across the room and was on; another worker claimed that something smashed his hand against the light switch, story after story came out about the historical site.

They checked into the local motel and Sam went into research mode. He explained the history to Dean and the sightings and ghost stories that surrounded the former war site; Dean rolled his eyes, called his brother a nerd and started loading rock salt into shells.

“Just a typical salt and burn, Sammy.” He said.

“I don’t know, Dean, it’s a lot of salting and burning if these stories are accurate. There’s the soldier’s mother, the captain, the hundreds of soldiers that died and were thrown outside of the lighthouse since they ran out of room for the bodies.” Dean listened to his younger sibling. Occasionally, Sam’s reluctance got through to Dean. 

Instead of a normal salt and burn, as Sam predicted, it was multiple ghosts; the boys were a bit worse for the wear when it was done, but the numerous ghosts of Point Lookout were laid to rest. 

They decided to check out Washington D.C. since they were less than an hour away. They even splurged on a decent hotel instead of their normal seedy motel. 

Dean surprised Sam by taking him to the Smithsonian museums. Sam’s favorite was the Air and Space museum, while Dean’s was the American History museum. They bought a few touristy trinkets and then Dean suggested going out to dinner. “A nice dinner, Sam. One where we wear our best flannels,” he joked. 

Sam smirked at his brother. “Dean, is this, this whole day, this dinner. Is this a date?” His head was tilted to the side and Dean thought he looked like a confused puppy.

“I don’t date, especially dudes, not to mention my own brother.” Dean scoffed rolling his eyes.

“You won’t date me, but you’ll fuck me. Nice.” Sam gave Dean his best bitch face.

“Fine, Sammy. Call it a date if it makes you feel better; I just wanted to have fun and hang out with my brother.” Dean pouted.

“Brother. Lover. All the same now.” Sam pointed out.

“Ew, don’t say that word.” Dean grumbled.

“What, brother?” Sam smirked.

“No. Lover. It sounds like something a ninety-year-old woman says.” Dean replied. Sam laughed.

They did indeed put on their best flannel and nicest jeans and head out to Ruth Chris steakhouse. Sam was impressed, it was definitely an expensive place. They ordered two huge steaks and Dean moaned into almost every bite.

“Dean. Stop that. Seriously.” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Wha?” Dean asked, his mouth full.

“Stop with the sound effects. It’s…You’re making the same noises you do when, you know.” Sam replied, his cheeks pinking up.

Dean chuckled, “Aw Sammy, are my foodgasm noises turning you on?”

“Yes. Asshole. Now stop making them.” Sam mumbled. 

Dean smiled at his younger brother. “You’re kinda cute when you’re embarrassed and turned on.” 

Sam huffed and took another bite of his steak, moaning sinfully around the meat in his mouth. He licked his lips and took another bite, making more obscene noises. Dean’s face heated up. “Ok, Sammy. Damn, I get it. Shit.”

Sam smiled, satisfied at proving his point and the brothers continued to eat their meal, sex noise free; they made small talk and then started discussing cases, hunters, and the life. They finished their meal and shared a huge piece of triple chocolate cake. 

They walked back to their hotel, shoulders brushing against each other, smiling softly at each other. About two blocks from the hotel a group of five large drunk men pushed in between the Winchesters. 

“Fucking fags!” One of the men shouted. Sam flinched, knowing that was going to piss his brother off.

“The fuck you just say to me?” Dean shouted, puffing his chest up and preparing for a fight. 

The men circled them, Sam stood up to his full height and glared at them. “You heard me, fucking fag.” The guy said. 

“You got a problem with me, asshole? You got a problem with my brother?” Dean slipped up.

“Holy shit. Brother fuckers, that’s even worse! Fucking brother fucking fags!” The second guy yelled.

Dean shut him up quick, landing a punch under his chin and knocking him out. Sam didn’t wait for the others to begin, he just started throwing punches; it didn’t take the brothers long to take care of the drunken bigots. 

Sam and Dean walked away from the guys they took down and Dean started to laugh. “Told you,” Dean said.

“Told me what?” Sam asked.

“They’d call us ‘brother fuckers,’” Dean said, laughing harder.

“You think that’s funny, Dean?” Sam was pissed.

Dean’s laugh abruptly stopped, “No, Sam. I don’t think it’s funny that no matter what, when people find out, that they’ll call us that; but, it is what we are. I just think it’s funny that you didn’t think people would say that, you give people too much credit.”

Sam opened their hotel room and immediately went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind him.

Dean went to peel off his bloody clothes. He sat on the bed in his boxer briefs and t shirt with his head in his hands. 

Sam came out of the bathroom amidst a cloud of steam. He had a warm washcloth in his hands and he knelt in front of his brother. Dean looked up at him, neither said a word as Sam carefully wiped the blood from his brother’s face. He took his hands and wiped his knuckles carefully.

“I don’t think it’s funny, Dean. I don’t think it’s funny because to me this is more than just ‘brother fucking’ to me, this is everything.” Sam pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s bruised knuckle, “Go shower.” He said softly.

Dean didn’t say a word, but he did listen to his brother. He took a long hot shower and when he came back in nothing but a towel Sam smiled at him.

Dean dropped the towel and climbed up the bed on top of his younger brother. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips then whispered to him. “It means more to me, too Sammy. It means so much more. I...I love you, Sam.”

Dean saw the love in his brother’s eyes when Sam cupped Dean’s face and said, “I love you, too, Dean. Even if you are a brother fucker.”

Dean laughed and pinned his brother to the bed, “I’ll show you what a brother fucker I am.”


End file.
